Greystar's Destiny
by Sapphire-of-NightClan
Summary: when one's destiny is their fate every pawstep in their path matters no matter how dark it seems ahead. During the early stages of another was two cats that are meant to become leader of their precious Clan are born. Greykit of NightClan dreams of becoming leader one day along with his cousin Runningkit. As StoneClan starts taking lives from all the Clans he can't help but wonder
1. allegiance & prologue

**This has been edited to take out the summery which is no longer correct and add one gender to some cat who I missed giving a gender to**

 **Warning if you are expecting to read a story about ThunderClan and the rest of those Clans, you will not see them other than the mention of StarClan, but this is a different land, maybe world but definitely under a different silverpelt than those Clans that inspired me to create the following clans and their story.**

 **These cats will witness and experience a lot of death and will begin to lose faith and at the same time try to shape their own unique path that StarClan may have stolen from them**

* * *

Allegiance:

NightClan:

Leader: Pepperstar- grey spotted tabby with green eyes

apprentice: Robinpaw

Deputy: Pinestorm- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

apprentice: Stormpaw

Medicine Cat: Icythorn- white she-cat with blue eyes and grey tabby stripes

Warriors:

Ryestorm- black and white tom with amber eyes

apprentice: Hollypaw

Shatteredpelt- grey tom with white paws and black claws

apprentice: Bramblepaw

Bluefoot- white tom

Mintwhisker- silver tabby she-cat with multicolored spots

Scarletflower- dark ginger she-cat

Applepelt- grey and white tom

Rockpelt- black tom with grey patches

Apprentices:

Robinpaw- ginger and black tabby she-cat

Bramblepaw- fluffy black tom

Hollypaw- black and white she-cat

Stormpaw- pitch black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Stormshadow- grey she-cat with black patches grey eyes

Lillysun- pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Amberbreeze- pale ginger and white she-cat

Tinymoon- black she-cat white splash on her chest

Kits:

Stormshadow & Shatteredpelt's kits:

Greykit- pale grey tom with blue eyes and black claws

Blackkit- dark grey tom with black tips, grey claws and yellow eyes

Lillysun's & Ryestorm's kits:

Runningkit- White diamond she-kit with green eyes

Frostkit- black and white diamond tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Mouseleaf- grey she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly

Sweetsky- white she-cat

Molefang- brown tom with greying fur

StoneClan:

Leader: Rosestar- ginger she-cat with once white paws

Deputy: Redtalon- dark ginger tom with bloodstained paws

apprentice: Icepaw

Medicine Cat: Swiftrunner- small grey tom

Warriors:

Darkflower- black she-cat

Nightshade- dark grey tom with black paws

apprentice: Rockpaw

Deadpool- black tom with dark grey eyes

Mousefang- dark brown tabby tom

apprentice: yellowpaw

Buzzardstorm- black and grey tom

Silverpool- silver and white tabby she-cat

Flintheart- pale ginger she-cat with darker paws

apprentice: Shallowpaw

Halfheart- black tom with white splashes

Apprentices:

Icepaw- dark grey tom with white ears and amber eyes

Rockpaw- large black tom

Yellowpaw- dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Shallowpaw- pale grey she-cat with soft forest green eyes

Queens:

Rosestar- mother to Redtalon's kits

Rainfall- grey tabby she-cat mother to Mousefang's kit

Kits:

Rosestar's kits:

Birchkit- dark brown tom

Twitchkit- small black tom kit

Shadekit- ginger tabby tom kit

Ivykit- dark ginger she-kit

Rainfall & Mousefang's kit:

Twistedkit- small pale grey she-cat with a single brown stripe down her face

SmokeClan:

Leader: Skystar- pale grey tom

apprentice: Riverpaw

Deputy: Owlclaw- brown tom with darker tips

Medicine Cat: Cherryblossom- cream colored she-cat

Warriors:

Seedfang- brown tom

apprentice: Flintpaw

Firestorm- ginger and white she-cat

Leafshade- brown spotted tabby tom

Honeyflower- small ginger she-cat

Vinewhisker- grey tom

Foxtail- russet colored tom with deep blue eyes

Apprentices:

Riverpaw- dark grey tabby tom

Flintpaw- black tom

Queen:

Littleleaf- black and white she-cat

Kit:

Ravenkit- tortoiseshell she-kit

Elders:

Silverfeather- pale grey tabby she-cat

Sootclaw- black tom with greying fur

HeatherClan:

Leader: Hawkstar- large black tom with white patches

Deputy: Poppysnow- pale brown she-cat with dark brown patches

Medicine Cat: Silverfish- pale tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Honeywhispter- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Dawnspirit- grey and white she-cat

Moonflower- silver grey she-cat

Acornfur- pale brown tabby tom

Branchclaw- brown tom

Nighttalon- pitch black tom

Apprentice:

Sunpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Queens:

Shiverlily- grey she-cat expecting Hawkstar's kits

Fishbelly- Tan colored she-cat

Hareleap- pale brown she-cat

Kits:

Fishbelly's kits:

Junerperkit- grey tom kit

Gingerkit- pale ginger she-kit

Hazekit-dark gingershe-kit with dappled yellow spots

Hareleap's kit:

Mintkit- white she-kit

Elders:

Heatherfoot- pale ginger she-cat

Greywhisker- grey tom with a white muzzle

Jinxtail- black tom with greying fur

~Prologue~

Many cats sat out in the rain as it poured down from the darkened sky. They all stared at one den, waiting for something to happen. Some cats got up and paced, but they never let the den out of their eyesight.

A single tom waited in the rain at the highest point of the camp, watching over the cats. His muzzle was starting to have splashes of white around his grey spotted fur. He was the largest of all the cats and seemed the least focused of all the cats that waited in the rain.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity to the cats who let their fur be plastered in the rain, a cat came out of the den. She started to turn to a grey tom with white paws before noticing the cat on the rock. Worry filled her glaze.

"Pepperstar, what in the name of StarClan are you doing in the rain? I know you're not that young anymore to risk one of your nine lives over a cold?" she meowed at the grey spotted tabby tom on the rock.

"Haha…. Really funny Icythorn, there is no way I'm getting sick.. Anyways I know a certain somebody who never got sick, but did lose a life to bear my kits waiting for me when I die along with all my siblings and friends…. Anyways it's no fun being the oldest leader, well being the cat who's been the leader the longest…." The tom laughed.

"Pepperstar, that isn't something to laugh about…. Anyways you still have one of your kits left out of the four, who should have her kits in half a moon," Icythorn snapped.

"Nah, knowing her mother and my sisters and my daughter Lillysun, she'll have her litter today…. So how did Stormshadow's kitting go? Were any of the kits born dead?" Pepperstar meowed.

"It went well, but the only she-kit she had was born dead…. Though the darker tom kit is weak, I'm certain he'll be fine, seeing how some cats are like that. And Shatteredpelt, please don't enter the nursery to see your mate right now, and you too Ryestorm!" Icythorn meowed sharply.

Around sunset, Pepperstar was proven right as his daughter Lillysun gave birth to her litter. This time no kit was born dead. Just two kittens: a tom and a she-kit with rare markings.

By the next morning, all four kittens were named. Icythorn foretold that hard times would come for them, but they were all destined for greatness. Pepperstar was looking in the direction of StoneClan when she said that, but his body was facing SmokeClan which told the Clan that he was in a different reality than the rest of them.

Stormshadow and Shatteredpelt's living kits were named Greykit and Blackkit; they never did name their dead daughter. Greykit was the larger of the two and stronger, and was also named after his pelt clearly. Blackkit was smaller but had a thicker pelt.

Lillysun and Ryestorm named their two kits Runningkit and Frostkit. Runningkit was a white she-kit with a diamond cat mark, while her brother was a black and white diamond tabby. Even with four kittens in the nursery, it quickly became clear more will be born sooner or later.

With Icythorn's words about them being of great destiny, hope for a great future for NightClan arose. Yet the words of hard times echoed within their minds. Only time could tell what would become of Pepperstar's Clan.

* * *

 **Let me know how to improve and make this better**

 **feel free to let me know your thoughts**

 **please no "I could of made this better than you" or something along those lines**

 **you do not need an account to review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the updated version of Chapter 1**

 **I mainly just added a couple things so it would make more since because I have come to realize that Stormpaw, Bramblepaw, Hollypaw aren't too much older than Runningkit, Frostkit, Greykit and Blackkit, maybe 2 or 3 moons older..**

 **So without much further ado here is Greystar's Destiny chapter 1 which will mainly only have Greykit's pov**

 **I do not own warriors**

 **I own all the characters and the clans and the story**

 **Feel free to give me your thoughts on the story**

* * *

A dark void of warmth was almost the only thing he could sense in the world. He could feel another small body pressed against him as he moved deeper into his mother's fur. Every once a while he would hear the smaller body of warmth let a mew of protest whenever he moved, or mewing from three different voices for milk from their mothers; he only mewed when he was hungry or other small reasons that many might not understand.

He would hear voices of the older cats as well as his mother whenever they were awake. From his understanding four adult cats dwelled in this den as they called it. Also he was one four young kittens in this den; from what he could tell there was only one she-kit in this den that still spoke in the developing kitten voice that would one day grow into something that most would clearly understand.

It wasn't long till I heard pawsteps. The sound of the pawsteps quickly became muffled as the cat entered the den. The scent of blood mixed with the scent of some kind of prey filled the air.

"Father please don't tell me you went out hunting again? The clan can't risk you getting hurt. Anyways if you do end up getting hurt Icythorn won't be happy with you again.." One of the older she-cats meowed.

"Now, now Lillysun, can't a father hunt for his daughter and the rest of his clan while your mate is out on patrol? And visit the nursery to see the new members of the clan?" A tom rasped.

"Pepperstar, why don't you give me the rabbit, while Lillysun introduces you to your grandkits, then I'll introduce my two lovely toms to you.. Then we can all eat the rabbit while you tell us what StoneClan has been up to as well as the rest of the clans as well.." His mother meowed.

"Sure thing Shadowstorm. Now Lillysun would you mind introducing me to them?" Pepperstar meowed.

"Of course.. Runningkit is the little white she-kit with the diamond cat markings.. Frostkit is the black and white diamond tabby.. Far as I can tell Runningkit is the stronger one and might try to sneak out of camp like most kits.. Frostkit here opened is his eyes earlier this morning and they are yellow.. Otherwise than that, that is the only thing I can tell you so far.." Lillysun meowed.

"I see.. Now Shadowstorm would you stop eating all the rabbit, that's for all the queens, till the hunting patrol gets back.." Pepperstar meowed.

"Haha, real funny.. Well the larger of the two is Greykit, and the smaller one is Blackkit.. So what is going on outside the nursery? Has StoneClan attacked any more patrols? Are SmokeClan causing any mischief for us again? And what has HeatherClan been up to?" My mother meowed.

"SmokeClan hasn't been causing any problems for us lately… HeatherClan hasn't been making their border as often but from my understanding the clan was attacked by StoneClan.. And they ended up in a huge battle in HeatherClan camp and Hawkstar supposedly took a life from Echostar.. We haven't heard anything from StoneClan and they haven't been causing us any problems _yet_.." Pepperstar meowed.

"It sounds like the clans are starting to settle into peace for once" His mother meowed.

"Yes it does.. But I'm not quite sure; even if Echostar had lost her ninth life, her deputy Rosethorn was just as bloodthirsty as her.. Well I better go see if dawn patrol has anything to report.." Pepperstar meowed, then the den was silent once more.

Time slips by. I don't know how much though, because I am still in the darkness. At some point in time the warmth of my mother had left my side, leaving me cold and the one next to freezing.

I can feel his small trembling body next to mine seeking warmth yet finding none. It is almost as if we have been abandoned and left to freeze. I know we are not alone in this den, but it is almost like all the adult cats have left the younger one to fend to themselves.

"Frost where is everybody?" I suddenly hear a voice squeak.

"Runningkit, the older ones left a while ago.. Something is happening outside the den, that's too urgent to stay by us kits side or.." Mewed another voice.

"Still they have no right leaving us to freeze in our nest like this!" She squeaked.

"Even so, we are not the only kits in this den or are still blind with your sharp green glaze staring at me?" Frost questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I saw them.. I was talking about the adults not other kits" She mewed.

"Why don't we go over to them so we are not all freezing?" Frost mewed.

"Okay" She mewed sounding happy at the idea of being warm.

He would even welcome being warm. Not just him but the one next to him as well. The little one at his side was starting to move less and less due to the cold, and it frightened him.

It wasn't long till he felt two other body's near him, well one was a tail in his face he was sure of, the other was pressed behind him. He began to feel warmth flow him and his little companion. After a while his little companion shifted a bit away from him, clearly waking up.

"Are you two going to open your eyes yet?" The she-kit squeaked.

Without really thinking about it his eyes slid open. The den was dark, but not as dark as it was when his eyes were closed. He could see the small figure next to him was dark grey with black tips.

A white she-kit next to him bounced in his nest happy to see that he opened his eyes. A black and white tabby tom kit sat next to her looking calm. After a few moments he turned back to the small figure; his brother.

The little tom kit wasn't really moving with the exception of the faint rise and fall of his flank. After a long few heartbeats the little tom shifted once more. This time he opened his eyes.

They were a yellow color. It popped out from his darker fur. After a few heartbeats he laid his head down and fell back to sleep like he had no energy, but to do just that one little thing.

After a while they all settled down once more and fell asleep around the little tom. They were afraid for him. They could tell he wasn't strong, but they hoped together they could help him become strong.

Even so this was the beginning of a strong friendship, as well as the beginning of their destinies that would lead to their fate. In this world the strong can easily survive but those who aren't strong need help to make a place in this world. It wouldn't be long till all cats began to question what StarClan had in store for them, and maybe StarClan themselves.

* * *

 **Feel free to review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the updated version of chapter 2 and I only tweaked and added a little bit to this chapter**

 **All I have to say about this chapter was to show their goal of what they want to be and a bit of their personality.**

 **Though I have to say Blackkit & Frostkit are adorable and you must try to save them from me even though what I have planned for them was decided long ago.**

 **As stated I do not own warriors and the story belongs to me**

* * *

As the sun rose, sunlight leaked into the den making it warm. All of the clan was quiet, even those awake. Yet it wouldn't be long till every cat stirred from their sleep.

Greykit woke up and found he was the only one awake in the nursery. His brother was curled up next to him breathing eveningly. In the past moon his brother had grown stronger.

Also he had found out that Frost was really Frostkit; which the whole clan calls him with the exception of Runningkit who just calls him Frost most of the time. He had found out the reason why there was no queens in the den, a patrol had gotten ambushed by StoneClan. Even so with only that one attack all was peaceful among the clans, with the exception of that one attack all was concluded as peaceful to most of the clan.

As life continued on the four of them would try to imagine their futures. Even so that would cause a small conflict to arise amongst them. Yet they had no plans to really go against each other to fulfill their dreams.

"I don't care what you two think, but being leader sounds dull, I'm going to become the best medicine cat this clan has ever seen!" Mewed the fluffy black and white tabby tom kit.

"Frost, being leader is better than being stuck in a den full of herbs!" The white she-kit snapped.

"Runningkit, I'm still going to become leader, then I'll make you my deputy" the pale grey tom kit snapped at the white she-kit.

"No, I'm becoming leader, then I'll _consider_ making you my deputy" Runningkit hissed back.

"How about neither of you become leader till after you've mentored an apprentice each!" Hissed a dark grey tom kit looking up from his nest.

"Blackkit, don't bother telling what they already know.. Anyways they need that much to become deputy at least.. Anyways far as I can tell at this rate you'll become deputy before them.. And I already know you could careless about becoming leader.." Frostkit mewed to the dark grey tom kit.

"Even so they need to remember the facts of what they need to achieve in order to fulfil their ambition to become leader.. Anyways they're not even an apprentice, let alone a warrior yet. Anyways at the rate they're going I might have to become leader before them. After all I've been able to figure things out faster than them.." The smallish dark grey tom meowed.

"You three can argue who is going to become leader all you like I'm still going to become a medicine cat. After all being a medicine cat is just as important but better than becoming leader.." The white tabby tom meowed.

"Frost you can go be a medicine cat while us three become warriors.." Runningkit meowed clearly giving up on arguing with the toms.

Greykit could not understand his brother's lack of wanting to be leader. He somewhat understoond why Frostkit wanted to be a medicine cat besides the fact he's wanted to become one since he met Icythorn. Even so he could tell that his smaller brother wouldn't mind being leader if he became one.

"Why don't we play mossball?" Runningkit asked suddenly.

"Sure" Frostkit and Blackkit mewed in unison.

"Greykit do you want to play as well?" Runninkit asked.

"I don't see why not.." Greykit mewed.

It wasn't much longer till they were all playing mossball. Their argument about who was going to be leader first was far behind them. All was right in the world for them, well at least for now.

* * *

 **Feel free to review and give me your thoughts on the story.**

 **Reminder you do not need an account to leave a review**


	4. chapter 3

**Here is the updated version of chapter 3, like the previous I tweaked and added a bit more.**

 **Here meet Stormpaw & Hollypaw, 2 of the 3 apprentices that will be training with Greykit, Blackkit, & Runningkit.. The 3rd we'll meet later, just not in this chapter**

 **I do not own Warriors just everything regarding the story (including the cover)**

* * *

Time slips by slowly, though sometimes it seems to go way too quickly qnd slowly at the same time. Now the four of us have become five moons old; just a moon away from bringing ourselves one step closer to our dreams. Out of all of us Frostkit is the most excited because the half moon is just two days after our apprenticeship will happen.

Also Amberbreeze has given birth to kits, Redkit and Petalkit. Tinymoon will give birth to her kits any day now. Even so with all this new life something has happened that has put all the older cats on edge.

What ever it was Pepperstar didn't really seem that affected by it for some reason. He is going to give Robinpaw her warrior ceremony today. Some cats were complaining that he should of done it sooner.

So here I was with my brother and Runninkit waiting for the ceremony to happen. Frostkit was following Icythorn around camp, which some cats didn't agree with. Though Icythorn snapped at them and told them if she could she would make Frostkit her apprentice early; anyways he was helping her get more things done in camp.

"Pinestorm why can't I become a warrior with Robinpaw?" A pitch black tom complained.

"Simply, you're too young to become a warrior.. Anyways Robinpaw should've become a warrior long ago.. But no her apprentice ceremony had to be delayed because she was sick.. Then on her first day of apprenticeship Echostar and Rosestar, well Roseshadow then thought it was a good idea to attack Pepperstar and her when he was showing her the borders.. I swear to StarClan if things didn't keep popping up in her way of becoming a warrior , she would of become a warrior the day you were apprenticed.." The pale brown tabby tom meowed.

"But I-" He broke off as a black she-cat padded up to him.

"Give it a rest Stormpaw.. Anyways you're making a scene in front of three of our future denmates…" The she-cat meowed.

"Hollypaw I was not making a scene!" Stormpaw snapped.

"You so were.. Now I'm going to go find Icythorn and Frostkit to let them now the ceremony will start soon.." Hollypaw meowed before running off in the direction of the medicine cat's den.

It wasn't long till the whole clan was basically in the clearing. The only cat who had yet to appear was Pepperstar himself. Though it wasn't long till he came out of his den.

"Cats of NightClan we are gathered here today to give Robinpaw her warrior name.. Robinpaw please come forward," Pepperstar meowed. The black and ginger tabby she-cat walked up to Pepperstar slowly and calmly. "Do promise to uphold the warrior code even at the of your own life?" The old spotted tabby tom meowed.

"I do" she meowed calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan you are no longer Robinpaw but Robinsong. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty." Pepperstar meowed dipping his head to the young she-cat, then she licked his shoulder.

"Robinsing" The clan began to cheer.

"Robinsong" The whole clan cheered.

The Clan was still celebrating about Robinson finally becoming a warrior as the sun began to set upon the horizon. Greykit couldn't help but notice how Pepperstar was not really showing any signs of enjoying the celebration. Even so Pepperstar did seem happy that his apprentice had finally become a warrior though.

"Greykit do you wonder what our warrior names will be?" Runningkit meowed disrupting his thoughts.

"I do wonder what they will be, but even so that does seem far away right now.. But then again, soon enough we'll be one step closer to our dreams.."Greykit meowed.

"Isn't it strange how earlier today everyone but Pepperstar was on edge, but now he's the only one on edge?" Blackkit meowed tilting his head, before Runninkit could speak again.

"Now that I think of it, you're right Blackkit" Runningkit gasped.

"What are you three mewing about right now?" Stormpaw asked walking up to them.

"We weren't mewing!" Greykit hissed at the older tom.

"Says the kit" Stormpaw meowed.

Before the argument could escalate any farther than that Blackkit meowed something that stopped it entirely, by bringing something else to their attention, "If you are so smart, Stormpaw, what is that scent coming from the entrance?" Blackkit said staring in the direction of the entrance.

"What, sce-" Stormpaw started before breaking off as a figure slipped through the entrance.

He was a dark grey tabby tom;clearly not much older than six moons. His blue and green eye were filled with fear and dread. His thick looking pelt was plastered with blood, and deep looking scars.

* * *

 **Look the first cliff hanger of this book**

 **Next chapter will include arguing and the early stages of some clans going to war**

 **feel free to review**


	5. chapter 4

**Here is the updated version of Chapter 4 of Greystar's Destiny and I fix a couple of errors and added on a tad bit**

 **same as always I do not own warriors and the rest is mine, if I'm using someone elses character or something I will give the rights to the owner**

* * *

The entire clan froze and stared at the young tom who had just entered their camp. After a few heartbeats some of the cats looked ready to finish off the young tabby. He stared at them with pleading eyes that clearly asked for help.

"How dare you trespass into our camp you SmokeClan scum, then barge into our camp!" Snarled Shatteredpelt, with his grey fur bristling.

"I-I" The young tabby started.

"Maybe his own Clan did that to him. After all look at his strange eyes" Pinestorm huffed.

"Either way we don't want him, get out of here, you SmokeClan vermin!" Hissed Ryestorm.

Greykit not believe his ears as the deputy, his father, Runningkit and Frostkit's father all spat angrily at the young tom. He could see shock on his brother's face as well as Runningkit's. While Frostkit's showed outrage at the comments at the poor young tom.

"You heard him, get out of here!" Pinestorm snarled looking ready to lunge at the young tabby tom.

"W-what are you doing?! Can't you see he's injured and came here for help?" Frostkit suddenly hissed.

"Why should we help him? He's not of our Clan" Pinestorm snapped at Frostkit.

"So why would that matter? He's injured, and what if who ever hurt him comes for us!" Frostkit hissed back at the deputy.

"Kit, don't you understand the warrior code at all, he's not of our Clan, so he is not our problem" Pinestorm snapped.

"So you are saying a future medicine cat is not allowed to heal an injured cat?" Blackkit meowed confused.

"That is not what I meant Blackkit and you know it!" Pinestorm growled looking really annoyed.

"But he wasn't talking as a warrior but a medicine cat, and those two codes are different from each other, especially regarding cats from different clans and outside the clans.. Or is everything I know about the warrior code a lie?" Blackkit meowed stand taller with a determined look in his soft yellow-amber eyes.

"Sto-" He broke off as he was interrupted by the small tabby.

"P-please, help my Clan.. S-StoneClan is a-attacking the camp.. T-they are after the nursery.. S-Skystar s-sent me t-to g-get h-he-help" The tabby stammered shrinking to the ground.

"Wait, they were going for the nursery! In StarClan's name what are those fox-hearted rogues up to! Pepperstar we can't just stand by and let StoneClan get away with whatever they are planning! Anyways they've caused more pain for all the Clans than SmokeClan has done to us in the past.." Icythorn meowed before anyone else could speak.

"I hear you.. And just because he isn't part of this clan doesn't mean we can't help.. Anyways I fear what Rosestar could be planning if their main attack is the nursery, and I have a strong feeling that they are not stealing the kits.. You there tell me your name" Pepperstar meowed turning to the tabby tom whose eyes were still filled with fear.

"R-Riverpaw.." He mewed.

"Icythorn, go and get Riverpaw here patched up so we can return him to his Clan soon as possible in the best shape we can offer.. Pinestorm you will be in charge of camp, and I expect you to assign the remaining warriors who are free to guard each of the dens as well as camp.. Ryestorm, Hollypaw, Shatteredpelt, Bramblepaw, Mintwhisker, Scarletflower, and Stormpaw will come with me to go assist SmokeClan against StoneClan at once, Robinsong, you will guard the entrance and start you vigil at once." Pepperstar ordered.

Within heartbeats all the cats he had called for the battle followed Pepperstar out of camp. Icythorn escorted Riverpaw to her den while Shadowstorm had the four of them head back to the nursery quickly.

Lillysun and Shadowstorm both were guarding the nursery from the inside. They had all the kits hide in the back of the den with Amberbreeze and Tinymoon. The den itself was quiet.

Greykit had no idea what was even going on anymore. What had Pepperstar even meant by all of that? Even so somehow they all knew to settle down for the night and hope for the best while being quiet as possible.

It was around dawn when the whole clan became alive once more. One reason because everyone had to be kicked out of the den except Tinymoon's kitting had started, though Icythorn let Frostkit stay because it had became extremely clear that he would be her apprentice. The other reason was that Pepperstar and his battle patrol had finally came back.

"How did it go?" Greykit heard his mother ask.

"No good…" Pepperstar meowed shaking his head.

"How bad was it?" Lillysun asked.

"Bad.." his father meowed shaking his head clearly not wanting to think of what he saw.

"Pepperstar, just how bad was it?" Pinestorm asked.

"They were truly rouges not clan cats.. They were able to kill all but one of SmokeClan's kits.. They killed most of the apprentices, even Cherryblossom's apprentice.. They were acting as SmokeClan had once in the past, even our clan had somewhat acted as rouges during that time in the past.. Yet never once was a medicine cat apprentice or kit murder in cold blood.. They are worse than rogues, no cat would want to do that much damage and go without regard to the warrior code to that high of a degree .." Pepperstar meowed clearly upset about the whole thing.

"They killed a medicine cat apprentice as well as a kittens!" Icythorn hissed poping her head out of the nursery.

"Yes... Rosestar was not kidding when she said she'll find a way to force the clans to see things her way…"Pepperstar meowed continuing shaking his head.

"This is why I hate StoneClan cats more than trespassing rouges.. Not sure if I hate them more than foxes or dogs though.." Icythorn meowed.

"How's Tinymoon's kitting, though?" Pepperstar meowed looking at her.

"It went well, can we just break the apprentice code for Frostkit, so he can officially become my apprentice right now?" Icythorn asked.

"No, he become an apprentice with his sister, as well as Blackkit and Greykit, since they were born all on the same day" Pepperstar meowed.

"Fine be that way.. Tinymoon had a tom and a she-cat to let you all know.. Also Skystar is going to have to wait a few more days till his apprentice is well enough to travel back to SmokeClan.." Icysthorn meowed stepping out of the nursery with Frostkit following her.

"Wait are you saying Riverpaw is his new apprentice?" Pepperstar meowed shocked.

"Yes.. Now Pepperstar can you start being more careful, you're not in the prime of your youth anymore.." Icythorn meowed.

"Why in the name of StarClan would I do that anyways, anyways Skystar is older than me still has an apprentice.. And if I did that who knows what Rosestar will start thinking she'll be able to do to my clan.. Well I'm going to my den to take a nap, I expect patrols to be sent out as normal.." Pepperstar meowed before going to his den.

"Can we please meet Riverpaw and talk to him before he has to leave?" Frostkit asked the queens once again.

"Can we please because I'm getting tired of counting how many times he has asked the same thing over and over again" Greykit meowed.

"Yes, or do you want Blackkit to go pester Pepperstar or some other poor cat on the history of the clans and the most recent battle" Runningkit meowed.

"Hey I was not asking cats about the most recent battle! And can we please, I want to learn more about the other clans, so I don't cause a fight at a gathering" Blackkit pleaded.

"No, and when will you four stop pestering us?!" Shadowstorm snapped.

"Not till you allow us, or we find something more interesting to pester you about" Blackkit meowed looking cute with his big round yellow amber orbs.

"I will not fall to your cuteness anymore, Blackkit.." Shadowstorm meowed stubbornly.

"You know, if that fails, he'll find a way around it seeing how he was winning the argument against the deputy" Runninkit pointed out.

"Anyways, I promised Icythorn I'd help her organize her herbs" Frostkit meowed.

"Please, we promise we'll behave" Greykit added.

"This is what happens when I get stuck watching all four of you.. No I don't care, you will not go and talk to Riverpaw, or go pester Icythorn" Shadostorm meowed firmly.

"You know we aren't going to give any time soon, so just let us go.. I promise we won't cause any trouble and if we do we will help out with the apprentice chores and take care with the elders till we are apprentice, then our mentors can deal with the four of us" Blackkit meowed looking into his mother's eyes.

"Fine.." Shadowstorm meowed finally giving into the four kittens wishes.

"So why do you four want to even talk to me.. I get that some of you stood up to me, but still we are from rival Clans.." The odd eyed apprentice meowed.

"What part of I'm going to be a medicine cat do some cats not understand?" Frostkit muttered before walking over to Icythorn to go help her finish organizing her herbs.

"Because I don't understand why my Clanmates had to act like that when you were clearly came for help and nothing else.." Blackkit meowed.

"That is not much of a reason.." Riverpaw breathed.

"Even so our Clanmates had no right to say the things they did.. And if I was leader I would of came up to you at once and asked why you came all the way to our camp as well call my brother and any other medicine cat because you were injured.. Anyways I don't see why it is wrong for your eyes to look like that.. I think it is unique and cool.." Runningkit meowed.

"I think you're the only cat who've I met that thinks my eyes are cool.. Most of the cats in my clan claim I'm just some kittypet born into them by mistake.." Rainpaw meowed.

"So what did happen that day.." Blackkit asked suddenly.

"Oh you mean the day I came here for help.. Well I just became an apprentice that day, and the clan was settling down for the evening when we heard the a blood curdling screech from the medicine cat apprentice Flowerpaw.. Before we could realize what just happened she was dead beneath Rosestar's paws.. Then that treacherous she-cat ordered her clan to attack and to kill every single kit SmokeClan had.. Somewhere in the chaos Skystar told me to run, while yelling at the clan to make sure they can protect the queens and the kits.."

"That must of been terrible" Greykit, Runningkit, and Blackkit meowed in unison.

"Enough, talking.. It's time for me to take Riverpaw home" Icythorn meowed.

* * *

 **Bramblepaw is the other cat who is one of the 'paws' who will be training with the rest**

 **btw only 1 kit is currently in SmokeClan and that is Ravenkit, she will appear sometime later**

 **feel free to review**


	6. chapter 5

**Here is the updated version of chapter 5**

 **I only added on to the ending of the chapter and added on to one of the sentences a tad bit, like one word.**

 **as usual I do not own warriors but everything else is mine**

* * *

 _The world was a dark blue almost black. Dim starlight washed over the forest full of shadows. The forest was dark, still, and deadly quiet._

 _It almost seemed like the forest was dying. Dark spots of dried blood, as well as fresh crimson speaks of blood were littered all over the leafy and pine filled forest floor. There were a feint flashing image of limp bloody bodies splayed out all over the forest floor._

"Greykit, wake up," a voice hissed in his ear.

Opening his blue eyes he saw Runningkit leaning over him, her green eyes filled with excitement even her white fur was bushed out in excitement. Behind her Frostkit was grooming his pelt, clearly calmer than his sister was.

"Runningkit, did you have to wake me up?" He asked slowly rising to his paws.

"Yes!" She meowed.

After a few moments he realized what she was so excited about. They were becoming apprentices finally. Also she had woken everyone up but his brother, Blackkit.

"I wonder who our mentor's will be?" Runningkit meowed tilting her head at Greykit before turning to her brother.

"I'm sorry to tell you Runningkit, but I only know who my mentor is because I want to be a medicine cat and also because Icythorn made it clear I was going to be her apprentice.. Maybe our mother knows or Shadowstorm knows because after you woke them up, they went to go talk to Pepperstar about something.." Frostkit meowed pausing from grooming his thick pelt.

"Greykit any guesses?" She meowed turning back to him.

"Maybe one of us is getting Pepperstar as a mentor.." Meowed a sleepy voice from behind him.

Turning he saw that his brother was blinking the sleep out of his eyes before stretching. Out of the four of them he looked the least ready to become an apprentice. He still had plenty of kitten fluff and he was still much smaller than them, but it was clear he would become an apprentice whether he was still small or not. As well they clan did not have a choice, because if they said no to him becoming an apprentice; then they'd have to deal with four six moon old kits who all were ready and wanted to become apprentices together.

"What it could be a possibility that one of us gets to be his apprentice.. After all he now can take another since Robinsong became a warrior a little over a moon ago.. Even so chances are we are most likely going to end up as an apprentice of some warrior in this clan who doesn't already have an apprentice.." Blackkit meowed.

It was almost sunhigh and the clan seemed to be busy as ever. Pinestorm had yet to send out the next patrols and was staring at the meeting rock. After a little while Pepperstar leaped onto the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the leader's rock for a clan meeting!" Pepperstar called to the clan.

Runningkit was still full of energy as she had been when she woke him up, but her fur was now smoother. Beside him his brother stared past Pepperstar and was looking into the trees, while Frostkit sat calmly between Blackkit and Runningkit. He himself couldn't wait till he became an apprentice but tried his best to remain calm.

"We are gathered here to name four kits into apprentices. Frostkit step forward." Pepperstar meowed.

Calmly Frostkit walked forward and looked up at Pepperstar. Greykit could help but notice Frostkit looked like he was trembling with energy or something of that nature. Pepperstar blinked before continuing on.

"Frostkit has chosen the path of a becoming a medicine cat and Icythorn is ready to take you on as her apprentice.. So from this day on you shall be known as Frostpaw till you receive your full medicine cat name." Pepperstar meowed.

Then Frostpaw and Icythorn touched noses. After that the ceremony continued on with Runningkit getting Bluefoot, and me getting Rockpelt. Finally it was my brother's turn to become an apprentice.

"Blackkit step forward," Blackkit padded till he was in front of Pepperstar, "From this day forward till you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Blackpaw, and you shall be my apprentice" Pepperstar meowed.

Just as Blackpaw was about to touch noses with Pepperstar, the majority of the clan interrupted in disbelief. Not because Blackpaw was now an apprentice because of his small size, it was for another reason that Greypaw didn't expect. It was because Pepperstar was taking another apprentice.

"For StarClan's sake silence! I am your leader and my word is law! Blackpaw is my apprentice, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind! If you believe I shouldn't have another apprentice because I am older than the elders you can go talk to Skystar of SmokeClan who is older than me and has another apprentice." Pepperstar hissed standing tall over Blackpaw and glaring at the cats who clearly the ones who believed Pepperstar shouldn't have another apprentice.

The whole Clan went silent and stared at their leader. Blackpaw was trembling in fear beneath Pepperstar. After a few heartbeats of clanmates looking at each other they glared right back at Pepperstar.

"Pepperstar it is not that your old really, but is this is not the best time for you to take another apprentice.. Rosestar is way worse than Echostar.. And Rosestar is doing a lot of the same things as Echostar as well as much more.. If that kit gets a mentor it really should be someone else.. Anyways isn't he a bit small to even become a apprentice?" Rasped Sweetsky fluffing out her matted white fur.

"What are you getting at?" Pepperstar meowed tilting his head.

"That kit is way too small to even be apprentice.. He'd be the first target in battle because of his small size" Sweetsky rasped staring Pepperstar in the eyes.

"And to have him not become an apprentice with his brother would just be cruel" Pepperstar flashed back at the elder.

"Still, he's small as a three moon old kit! There is no way he will survive a moon as an apprentice seeing how small he is!" Sweetsky snapped.

"Why does my size matter! And I know I'm not that small! What kind of Clan is against there own Clanmates! Well, what is wrong with me becoming an apprentice just because I'm small for my age?" Blackpaw hissed suddenly looking like he was one the verge of tears and lashing out in anger.

"Enough of this! He is becoming an apprentice today, and if you have a problem with me being his mentor you can talk to me in private, I'm tired of all this fighting and this last thing we need is the clan to be similar to the way it was when I was a kit through my early leadership or start to turn into StoneClan which would be worse seeing how they are starting to be considered rouges.." Pepperstar meowed before lean down and having Blackpaw touch noses with him to complete the ceremony that had been previously interrupted.

Only time could tell if Pepperstar's decision was the right one. Then again only time could tell of what both StarClan and StoneClan had instore for all of them. Soon nothing would be the same as how it had been for moons, soon it may look similar of how it had been during the time of NightClan and SmokeClan's war; but worse since all of the clans are going to get involved in one way or another.

* * *

 **Soon the true plot will begin, well you have to wait till gathering for it to begin, but were getting closer, well no the half moon is were the true plot begins prophecy wise, but the gathering is were we'll meet one of the antagonist and the actual war will become official**

 **Feel free to review**

 **also hopefully soon I'll start getting more chapters done quicker**


End file.
